The purpose of the research is: 1) to assess the "dose-response" relationshp varying mechanical loading regimes (sprint versus distance running) of male and female collegiate runners on the BMD of axial and appendicular skeletal sites, as well as to assess and quantify the interrelationship of these mechanical factors with hormonal and nutritional factors on BMD.